


Who Knew Being Turned Into A Cat Could Have Its Benefits?

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickslow x Freed, M/M, Neko!Freed, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed has a crush on Bickslow and Mira devises a plan to get Bickslow to fall in love with him...<br/>By turning him into a house cat..<br/>x<br/>Bickslow has had a crush on Freed but has been to afraid to admit it even to himself but when Freed transforms back to a human once the spell wears off Bickslow can't help himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew Being Turned Into A Cat Could Have Its Benefits?

Bickslow always loved cats.  
He adored animals in general but loved cats more.  
They were calm, graceful, and had personalities of there own.  
You couldn't train them but that's what made Bickslow adore them so much.  
So one could say when a emerald cat with turquoise eyes showed up on his door step he didn't hesitate to bring him in.  
(He checked its a boy)  
His flat mate Freed probably wouldn't enjoy it as much, but Bickslow could maybe get him to agree with it since the cat was green right?  
Yeah...

x

Freed hated his friends sometime...  
Especially Mirajane...  
She knew of his 'Little' crush on Bickslow and made a sure fire plan to make him fall in love with him..  
But what Freed didn't expect-  
WAS TO BE TURNED INTO A DAMMED CAT.  
He had no choice but to go along with her plan now, there was no going back.

He hadn't planned on walking in on Bickslow, as a cat, moaning his name either...  
Every ounce of him wanted to jump onto the bed and swat him, but he couldn't move.  
Part of him wished his ass was that hand... Moving up and down his cock...  
He shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts, finally able to run back down the hallway.  
So Bickslow... Liked him? This escalated quickly..  
Did he always do this when Freed was away?

He looked at the calendar realizing the date.  
He was supposed to turn back by today, and judging by the time...  
Soon...  
He turned his attention to Bickslow who was stepping down the stairs in only his boxers and scooped up Freed setting with him on the couch.

"Time to watch some TV baby~!"

Bickslow held the green cat against his chest as he desperately tried to get away.  
Mira had warned him that he would turn back naked and he didn't need any more awkwardness right now.  
He tried and tried not wanting to hurt Bickslow but if he had to he would.  
The clock was ticking down and he had to claw Bickslows arm in order to get away.  
He heard the man yelp in pain as Freed ran away.  
Bickslow frowned at the fleeting cat rubbing his arm.

His eyes widened when there was suddenly a pink cloud in his living room...

"What the hell?"

Bickslow walked over to the cloud and started waving his hands to clear the cloud.  
Freed was trying desperately to slink away in his human form, but when his tail was grabbed he completely froze..  
Mira forgot to mention that when he turned back not only would he be naked... But still have ears and a tail for a few days...

"Uh Freed... Please don't tell me its what it looks like..."

Freed gulped and tried make himself as small as possible as his tail was released.

"I-I'm so sorry... This is all Mira's fault..."

His face was as red as a tomato and only got redder when Bickslow picked him up and walked up the stairs with him.  
He squirmed and protested as he was carried up the stairs by the larger man.

When they were inside the room Bickslow closed the door with his foot and then pushed Freed against it making him yelp in surprise.

"Freed-baby... Why were you a cat?"

He whispered into the mans ear as he nibbled on his lobe.

"L-Like I said its all Ahhh Mira's fault w-what are doing?"

Bickslow pinned Freed's hands above his head with one hand as the other traveled over his body sliding down between them and groping his ass.  
Freed let out a strangled moan and started panting.  
Of all things Freed hadn't expected this.  
He backed away enough to turn Freed around to kiss him on the lips lustfully.  
Freed groaned into kiss as Bickslow picked him up again, he slid his slender legs around his waist as he was carried over to the blue haired mans bed.

Once he dropped him the kiss broke but it gave him a chance to attack his soft pale neck now.  
Freed let out breathy moans as his neck was nipped and kissed.  
He felt Bickslows lips curve into a smirk at his noises, he couldn't help it...  
He balled his fist up into the sheets that were a mess from his previous activities.

"Mmm baby you make such cute noises~"

Freed puffed his cheeks out glaring at the larger man who was grinning at him

"S-Shut up..."

Bickslow kept his grin and stood up slipping off his boxers.  
He noticed Freed's gulp and grinned, throwing the boxers over his face as he went to get lube out of his nightstand.

"B-Bickslow don't do that!"

He flung the boxers some where else in the room and looked to Bickslow who was back over him with a devious glint to his eyes.  
Freed spotted the lube that was now sitting the side, his face flushed further.  
He made something close to a squeak when his thin legs were lifted onto Bickslows shoulders.

"Oh that was adorable baby~"

Bickslow said with a sly smirk as he peeked up between Freed's legs.  
He blushed furiously and clamped both hands over his mouth in a attempt to not make such embarrassing sounds.  
Bickslow licked over the puckered hole making Freed shiver and swallow a moan.

"Come on baby~ I wanna hear those delicious sounds"

Bickslow prodded the tight hole making Freed let out a moan between his fingers.  
He kissed the inside of his leg than gave it a sharp bite making Freed gasp as his hands flew to the sheets again, gripping them tightly as Bickslows strangely long tongue entered his awaiting ass.  
Bickslow moved his tongue in and out, wetting the walls of the green haired man.  
His withering body was set down all to soon because Bickslow couldn't wait any longer.

He grabbed the lube and poured some onto his leaking arousal and rubbed some around Freed's hole making him shiver at the coldness.  
Bickslow rolled him over surprising him.

"W-What are doing Bickslow?"

He grinned and gripped Freed's hips lifting them up and lining his cock up with the puckered asshole.

"Making you feel good baby~"

He pushed in slowly making Freed let out strangled moan as he clenched his teeth due to the pain in his back side.

"Chill baby and it'll feel good"

Bickslow massaged his hips once he was fully buried in Freed's tight ass.  
Freed had finally relaxed enough and buried his face in the sheets, his arms feeling far to weak to hold him up anymore.  
Bickslow started thrusting slowly, it wasn't till Freed rolled his hips against Bickslows that he went faster.  
He kept going faster and faster, Freed's tail was getting annoying almost.  
It kept swishing in front of his face as Freed mewled into the sheets.

"I wanna hear you baby come on~"

Bickslow slid his calloused hands under Freed's torso and made him straighten up and lean into Bickslow as he kept fucking him.  
One hand in the middle of the green haired mans chest, the other stroking his leaking cock.

"B-Bickslow I'm close"

Freed moaned and arched his back into Bickslows warm hand.

"Mmm so am I baby~"

They moaned in unison as Freed came into Bickslows hand and clenched around his cock, causing him him to release into Freed's ass, some of it spilling out down his legs.  
Freed fell forward and collapsed onto the mattress below him and groaned as Bickslow pulled out, feeling more cum spill out.

"Mmm baby this is a sexy position"

Bickslow cackled as he slapped Freed's ass causing the man to yelp.

"C-Cut it out Bickslow..."

Freed crawled under the blankets and covered his face.  
Bickslow smiled softly and joined him hugging him to his chest.

"I love you Freed..."

Freed wrapped his arms around Bickslow but leaned back enough to look into his crimson eyes.

"I love you too Bicks..."

Freed smiled softly at the blue and black haired man as he did the same..

Who knew being turned into a cat could have its benefits?

~Till Next Time~


End file.
